Leaving It All Behind
by Dream4
Summary: RR please, OK DebbieClone? Broots? MPJ?
1. Default Chapter

Mary eve's situation Challenge Leaving it all behind  
  
"This couldn't be happening to me, not after all those years of waiting!", Parker sobbed and tried to wish away the tears with the back of her hand. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching herself in the mirror - pale and tired. 'Enough of this. It not helping matters.'  
  
Picking herself up off the bathtub Miss Parker stares at herself in the mirror. 'You can do this.' Turning on the tap Miss Parker splashes herself. Turning off the tap she runs the towel over her face.  
  
Going out of the bedroom Miss Parker looks around 'another no named town and a sleazy hotel.' Picking up her belongs Miss Parker takes a sweep of the room. 'ok lets do a run down: torn apart room, check. Blood everywhere: check.' Stepping on broken glass 'smashed stuff: check.'  
  
Taking a deep breath 'I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to.' Miss Parker walks out into the night leaving behind one destroyed life. 


	2. Leaving it all behind 2

Situation Challenge Leaving it all behind part2  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Knocking on her door Broots fidgeted around. It was past ten in the morning and Miss Parker is so far a no show. Knocking a little harder, Broots tries the doorknob finding it open he looks inside. The scene before him turns his stomach.  
  
Quickly he enters the room franticly looking around for Miss Parker. When he can't find her, he rushes out of her room and down to the front desk. There he calls the local police. Even Jarod calls every two hours for updates.  
  
It was two whole days before it become late breaking news. Even the FBI was called in. There was so much evidence of foul play but no clues as to who did it. After weeks of searching it was declared an unsolved crime.  
  
Syd even got permission to use Angelo. The only thing that Angelo was able to tell anyone was that Miss Parker was hurt, but not hurt. No one understood. Broots and Jarod secretly searched the Centre and it's substations for her.  
  
No one could track Miss Parkers last days, which only fueled everyone's suspicion that the Centre has Miss Parker somewhere. After two months went by Raines declared her dead. Her funeral was a solemn affair. A small reception was held at Broots's place.  
  
Clicking the computer icon pictures of the funeral pull up. Looking at them 'well it looks like everyone is here.' Another email comes in with pictures of the reception. Sending an e-mail to the senders Miss Parker thanks Angelo for his help and Debbie for her constant updates. 


	3. Leaving it all behind 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part3  
  
Two months after Miss Parker was declared dead the Centre unofficial called off its search for her. Mr. Parker returned from the dead. The power struggle between the Mr. Parker And Raines escalated and this struggle lead to casualties.  
  
Mr. Raines thought to get Broots under his thumb by going after Debbie. He did this by sending Lyle and Willie. Sam got wind of this and went straight to the Broots household. He informed Debbie that no matter what happened that night he was keeping his promise to Miss Parker, the one she made him give her before she left.  
  
The shoot-out in the front yard made headline news the headline was 'Three shooters dead and one unnamed survivor.' Instantly dieing were Willie and Lyle. Sam died due to complications at the hospital. Debbie was unusually quiet, which scared Broots into asking for Jarod's help in disappearing.  
  
So four mouths after Miss Parker's disappearance, two mouths after her death from the Centre her team started to fade into the Centre background. The only two left in the Centre were Syd and Angelo.  
  
Walking into work one day Syd found out that Angelo had pass on sometime during the night. With nothing left to hold him back, he quit. Both Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines didn't consider him a threat, and they were glad to see him go.  
  
When Debbie got to her new house the first thing she did was set-up her room. The second thing she did was setup her computer. She received two emails, one telling her he was moving in with an old friend the other asking how she liked her new place.  
  
Debbie responded to the one asking about how she liked her new house by taking photos. She asked if the sender liked having her old friend living with her so sent the photos as an attachment.  
  
Uploading the photos Miss Parker smiled 'nice house Broots' scrolling down Miss Parker spots a boy she hasn't seen in over one year Jarod's clone. In the photo she sees Major Charles, Emily and Ethan walking out of the house next door. 'Nice.'  
  
*********************** Well do you want more? Dream 


	4. Leaving it all behind 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 4  
  
Answering Debbie's email Miss Parker informed Debbie that her housemate was doing fine. He still likes his Cracker Jacks. He likes to be outside in her big backyard, plays on the swings a lot and will be emailing her shortly once his new computer is up and running.  
  
Since Syd quit the Centre Jarod found he almost had no reason to taunt them. Feeling that something was off about Angelo, Jarod decided to look into it. After checking the medical records, he found nothing amiss.  
  
On the off chance Jarod checked his old friends email. It took him a while to hack inside; Angelo had three different types of firewalls. Once inside he found a series of emails that belonged to someone he didn't recognize.  
  
He tried to trace the email back to it's original sender, but couldn't. Flustered to no end he couldn't even get Angelo's last email to pull up. Jarod noticed the time; it was after Angelo's death. 'Who would have known his password?'  
  
At her computer Debbie writes Miss Parker about her day in school. How J.J. (Jarod's clone) was in all of her classes and how he was driving her nuts. The only good thing that happened today was Jarod and Zoe breaking up she writes. Debbie even sent pictures of the break up so Miss Parker herself could see.  
  
Getting an email from Debbie was the highlight of Miss Parker's day. Opening the email and reading the information and her day 'oh teenager angst, poor Debbie if J.J. is anything like Jarod.'  
  
Reading some more she comes to Jarod plight over Zoe 'Who's Zoe?' Clicking the pictures Miss Parker sees Jarod and Zoe yelling. Then Zoe's fist hit Jarod in the face. 'Good for you girl, you hit him cause I can't.'  
  
Hearing footsteps behind her Miss Parker turns "Momma I don't feel well."  
  
****************************** More? Dream 


	5. Leaving it all behind 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 5  
  
Sitting at her computer Miss Parker finally answers Debbie's email. Informing her that Ben has been sick like a dog, all week. Which is why it took her so long to get back to her.  
  
Thanking Debbie for the break up pictures, Miss Parker states the she blew up the one with Zoe hitting Jarod and framed it. Every time Angelo walks by it he says friend hurt. Miss Parker sends Debbie a photo of Ben and Angelo in her backyard. Making sure it was untraceable, no hidden clues.  
  
Thinking over the situation Miss Parker tries to put herself in Syd's shoes. Giving the advice that he would have probable give her. Then Miss Parker thought about it, smirking then laughing decides to give Debbie her ideas for handling the situation.  
  
Getting the email Debbie sighs 'oh, how cute.' Reading the sane advise first, Debbie looks disgusted 'Syd could have told me this. Debbie dismisses it.  
  
Then reads the insane advise and laughs. 'Way to go Miss P, thanks.' Printing off Miss Parker's advise Debbie looks it over. Making mental notes of the things she need to buy Debbie's mood lifted considerable.  
  
***************************************** More? Dream 


	6. Leaving it all behind 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 6  
  
Closing the door with emphases Debbie's face is alight with a radiant smile. Going over to the dresser she closes her underwear drawer. 'Poor dumb-dumb he looked like he didn't know what hit him.' Pitting her things away Debbie decides to wait until later that night to email Miss Parker the results of her advise.  
  
Opening her closet she looks to see if it type the whole encounter. Checking over the equipment, she rewards the type. Hitting the play button she sees herself and J.J. Smirking 'yep, it's on type.' Hearing her father's footsteps approaching her room, she quickly closes her closet door and grabs one of her schoolbooks.  
  
Opening up her email from Debbie labeled 'first strike.' Miss Parker reads how Broots quizzed her over what happened in her bedroom. "What did happen," mutters Miss Parker. At the bottom of the email Miss Parker notices an enclosure. 'Video included?'  
  
Playing the video Miss Parker gasps. She watches J.J. go into Debbie's room and start to snoop around. She can hear him mutter to himself, and laughs at what he's saying. 'Poor boy has got it bad.' When he reaches the underwear drawer Miss Parker snickers. "I hope she took my advice."  
  
Watching him pull out a silk black pair of panties, J.J.'s shocked face was priceless. Holding her stomach Miss Parker is laughing loudly when Debbie walks into her room.  
  
"J.J. find something interesting," asks Debbie her arms crossed. J.J. stands there looking at her stunned. Debbie meanwhile has walked up to him put her hands on his biceps and starts to lightly maneuver him back towards her bedroom door.  
  
Debbie whispers "J.J. you know my mentor was Miss Parker right?" J.J. positively shakes his head. Debbie leans in "Then you know that I learned a lot under her tutelage." J.J. licks his lips, as Debbie's lips get closer to his. "So I'll let you won't be the recipient" she pushes him out of her bedroom "of any of that knowledge. Keep the panties as a memento of what won't happen." With that she closes her bedroom door.  
  
"Way to go Debbie," laughs Miss Parker looking over the young woman. 'Well I can see you have taken most of my advise to heart.' Clicking away at her computer Miss Parker pints out J.J.'s shocked expression. Angelo picks in up off the printer muttering "Daughter bad."  
  
******************************** More? Dream 


	7. Leaving it all behind 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 7  
  
Bouncing his basketball on the pavement J.J. tries to remove the image of Debbie's lips from his mind. 'Damn. She has to have help, there's no way she could come up with that on her own.' Throwing the ball with more force then control it goes spinning out into the yard.  
  
The distinct sounds of a motorcycle, J.J. grimaces' knowing that Debbie's date Derek was coming to pick her up. 'I hate that guy. Theirs is just something about him.' Running to fetch his ball, J.J. watches her climb on the bike and up a hamlet on. 'Why him?'  
  
Seeing Jarod come out J.J. challenges him to a game of one on one. They go at it for hours. Exhausted J.J. and Jarod head into the house to shower and change for dinner. At the dinner table in front of his family J.J. runs some of his ideas by Jarod.  
  
J.J. tells his family about his funny feeling about Derek, how he acts strange sometimes. Major Charles and Jarod get suspicious of Derek and agree to help J.J. out. Later that night they come up with a plan.  
  
Writing to Debbie Miss Parker lets her know that Ben's cold has returned with a vengeance. When Ben's temperature got close to one hundred and three degrees, Miss Parker took him to the hospital.  
  
The doctors ran some tests, and after a while his temperature dropped but the doctor thought it best if he stayed in bed for the next few days. The doctors said when the results of the test where in they would call her.  
  
Miss Parker want to let Debbie know that if she didn't answer her email right away not to worry she was taking care of Ben. Also if there was anything seriously wrong she would let her know.  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask.. 


	8. Leaving it all behind 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 8  
  
Reading over the science teacher's from of mid-term Debbie smirks 'this is going to be easy. A twenty page paper on the possibility of clones.' Going to her locker Debbie quickly opens it and reaches inside to get her books for the day. 'What's that smell?' Looking up her eye's widen in horror 'what the' looking around she spots J.J. watching her. Glaring at him the way she has seen Miss P do to her father she watches him blush.  
  
On the bus ride home Debbie overhears several students talking. Her friend comes up to her and asks her if she has heard the latest hot gossip going around. Shaking her head no, Debbie listens to her friend rattle off the story. Feeling heat rise in her checks Debbie knows that she is talking about her so called *boyfriend* Derek. 'Damn it can't he just once mind his own business.'  
  
Sulking in her bedroom Debbie paces 'how did he do it?' Looking out her bedroom window she sees J.J. watching her. Making a face she pulls away from the window. 'I feel outnumbered by men. Smart but stupid men.' Frustrated she opens her laptop computer 'need *good* female help here. I wonder how's Ben doing.'  
  
Opening up her email marked 'urgent but not really' from Debbie Miss Parker groans in understanding even before she reads. Taking a fortifying breath Miss Parker opens the email.  
  
Inside she finds pictures of Debbie's new locker and one of her latest boyfriend, Derek something or another. Inspecting the pictures closer, she sees the annoying touches of a pretender. In her locker sweetheart candy covers it from top to bottom, 'God he is just like Jarod.'  
  
The one picture of her so called *boyfriend* was confusing until she read the small but terse note Miss Parker grimaces. 'You need help and you've come to me?' Laughing Miss Parker gives Debbie some advise in dealing with a pretender. 'Sucks to be you Junior, but welcome to the big leagues.'  
  
Getting a response so quickly Debbie shouts with glee. She reads that Ben is home and is doing fine the doctor's think it was just a relapse but still just to be sure they were still running the tests. Reading over her mentor's advice Debbie smiles evilly and laughs. **************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	9. Leaving it all behind 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 9  
  
Shaking off her nervousness 'this is for his own good' smirks and pulls the swimming wrap closer to her. Her friends lead the way to the school swinging pool; once there she easily spots J.J. and friends they are showing off to impress the girls around them.  
  
Debbie watches J.J. strut up to her 'he's cute I'll give him that.' Slowly she unbelts her wrap and lets the smooth martial slide off her shoulders. 'Close your mouth wonder boy' she places it next to her towel. Going over to the pool she executes the perfect swan dive.  
  
'Wonder what type of swimming suit she's wear.' J.J. watches in fascination as Debbie unbelts the wrap then when it starts to slide off 'My god is that even allowed' the string black bikini covers her but just barely. Swallowing hard J.J. tries to think of something to say.  
  
As she dives into the pool his friends slap him in the shoulder to bring him back to earth. Glancing around the poolroom he notices Court another senior and caption of the football team heading toward Debbie. 'No, not another jerk.' Approaching the two he overhears Debbie agree to some sort of date with Court, as she turns to do another lap he catches her eyes. Before her friend shoves him into the water.  
  
Getting on the bus J.J. heads straight to the back, where Debbie and her cronies normally sit. Looking around he spots everyone but her, glancing out the window he sees her walking up to Court's black convertible. He opens the passenger door for her as she slides right in. 'Why is she riding with him when it's environmentally better to take the bus.' Overhearing her envious friends J.J. realizes that he doesn't even have a drivers licenses.  
  
Getting home J.J. notices Jarod is on the phone so he heads straight to the Major and asks to be taken to the D.M.V. to start to the process of getting a driver's license. Jarod's soft chuckle behind him makes him think he said something wrong until he find out that Debbie did the something when she got home from school.  
  
The short ride to the D.M.V. was filled with grown-up talk except for her father asking J.J. what he was doing with the written test study book. Watching him just flip throw it Debbie is extremely confidant he's never seen it before much less practiced to drive a car. 'How did Miss P say to handle this' thinking hard Debbie smirks 'oh yeah.'  
  
Watching her smirk at him J.J. feels his temper rise just a bit 'she has been driving me nuts all day.' Pondering what to do a though comes to him "Hey Debbie bet you can't pass both the written and drive tests today?"  
  
"Really and what do I get if I do," she replies not even looking at him.  
  
"Get?" questions J.J. the Major quietly and quickly explains to him, Broots shakes his head and desperately thinks of a way to distract Debbie.  
  
"If you can pass," mutters Broots "We'll go down and pull Miss Parker boxcar out of storage." Watching his daughter ponder the proposal before her.  
  
"Well J.J. I know what I get if I pass," mutters Debbie "what do you get if I fail?"  
  
Smiling slowly at he whispers in her ear "A date" until she pushes he back to his side of the car. "Your on," snickers at him. 'Why does this feel like a set up?'  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	10. Leaving it all behind 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 10  
  
Hearing her up the line before she pulls into her driveway J.J. sees her smirking at him, as she gracefully exists her ride. He watches she stride up to her house and go in. 'Damn where did she learn to drive?'  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder J.J. turns and sees at his brother Jarod. Spotting the sleek silver boxcar, Jarod thinks of its previous owner. 'Where are you? I hope your alright.' J.J. watches his brother closely, 'man he must have really loved her.'  
  
"When did Debbie learn to drive?" asks Jarod, shaking his head J.J. mutters, "I don't know." They arrange for Jarod to teach J.J. how to drive the next day after school.  
  
Running up to her room Debbie quickly takes a snap shot of herself with a big goofy smile. Downloading the image, Debbie quickly types a quick email. Before starting on her term paper. "This is gonna to be so easy, Clones as if I don't have one living next door.'  
  
Opening up her laptop computer Miss Parker easily spots Debbie's email. Opening it up Miss Parker laughs for the first time that day. 'Damn Debbie, you got your licenses look out pedestrians.' Printing off the picture, Miss Parker frames it. Angelo walked by stared at it for a moment before shouting "Daughter proud." Angelo and Ben do a happy dance, causing Miss Parker laugh so hard she had to hold her sides.  
  
Riding with Debbie gave J.J. a new meaning of frightening, 'how did she ever pass the driving test I'll never know.' She racing and speeding most of the way there. When she did finally park the car, She looked at him, snickered and got out of the car.  
  
"Well Frankie," states Debbie "you don't look so good." With that she walks up to Court and friends. Watching them J.J. starts to feel even sicker until Debbie leaves Court standing there in front of the whole school. Smiling for the first time that day J.J. smirks at Court who glares at him.  
  
With Jarod picking him up after school J.J. didn't see Debbie as school let out. It took him two hours at the arcade to pick up the basic driving skills and another hour to master them. J.J. was driving Jarod and himself home. As he pulled into his driveway, he spots Debbie waving bye to he father as she rushes out toward her car. 'Wonder where she is going?'  
  
Going to his room Jarod pulls out his computer, J.J. joins him. Together they start yet again to search for the ever-elusive Miss Parker. 'You have to be somewhere.'  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	11. Leaving it all behind 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 11  
  
Closing her locker Debbie looks around for her best friend Mandy, spotting Court and his crew coming her way Debbie quickly plasters a smile on her face. Glancing around under her eyelashes Debbie spots J.J. coming her way.  
  
"So D," purrs Court.  
  
"It's Debbie," rebuffs Debbie.  
  
"What ever," purrs Court leaning closer to her "There's going to be a party at my house on the 31 of October. And you're invited."  
  
"Cool," mutters Debbie trying to think of a way to get Court to leave "Can I bring people" Watching him grimace, 'yeah a private party for two.' Smirking at him, Debbie watches J.J. somehow maneuver Court away from her. 'Cool trick.'  
  
"What's going on," J.J. softly demands.  
  
"Just got invited to a party at Courts," answers Debbie watching J.J.'s facial expression sour "On Halloween." J.J.'s expression darkens even more "Court said I can bring people with me." J.J.'s expression clears up alittle. Mandy taps Debbie's arm the two exchange notes smile secretly at each other and handle signal to call each other as Mandy walks away toward her boyfriend.  
  
"Cool," he mutters "We're doing a haunted house theme at my house."  
  
"Really," interested Debbie smiles sweetly at him "I'll be sure to show up." Clearing his throat Court tries to recapture Debbie's attention. Debbie looks at Court, still smiling sweetly when the alarm on her watch goes off. "Well Court I have to go now," she turns away from both Court and J.J. who start to stare each other down. "J.J. you need a ride."  
  
"Yeah," replies J.J. who smirks at Court walking away with Debbie at his side. Glaring at the couple's retreating backsides 'Just you wait until I get you alone on Halloween.'  
  
Uncertain as to weather or not to go Debbie writes to Miss Parker asking the woman for her advice on the subject. Finishing the email her phone rings. Answering the phone Debbie and Mandy discuss the possibility of going to Court's so called party and the never-ending term paper that was do soon.  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	12. Leaving it all behind 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 12  
  
Walking toward Debbie's locker J.J. sees Declan often called 'the Devil' for his flame colored hair, handing her a small packet. Knowing the 'devil' was famous for doing and getting drugs J.J.'s concerns increased as he saw Debbie quickly look around her. 'Damn Deb you cant' be on drugs.'  
  
As he approached her 'Devil' looked as if he swallowed a lemon, watching him wave furiously at Debbie 'Devil' all but ran away from her. Sighing deeply J.J. crossed his arms and glared at Debbie.  
  
"What," snaps Debbie. Raising an eyebrow J.J. corners her against the wall.  
  
"I didn't know that you knew Declan," states J.J. glowering at her.  
  
Rolling her eyes at him, "I didn't know that I had to run by you *everyone* that I know," glaring back at him "move." Feeling her hands on his biceps J.J. felt her push at him, but didn't budge.  
  
"Tell me one thing straight," demands J.J.  
  
"Will it make ya move," asks Debbie.  
  
"Yes," replies J.J.  
  
"Fine," hisses Debbie folding her arms across her chest, causing J.J. to briefly glance down.  
  
"Are you doing drugs," demands J.J.  
  
"What," shrieks Debbie "Are you insane?"  
  
Looking at her outraged face J.J. starts to feel like he has made a tactical error. Still not moving he leans in closer "That's not an answer."  
  
"NO," Debbie hisses at him "Now move," she shoves him "And while you're at it take the bus home." J.J. watches her stalk away from him towards her friend Mandy and Erin. Shaking his head J.J. feels lighter then he did five minutes ago. 'Even if she doesn't talk to me for a week at lest I know that she's not doing drugs.'  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	13. Leaving it all behind 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 13  
  
Walking away from J.J. irritation rises in Debbie 'how dare he think that I'm on drugs, just because I know Devil.' Striding up to her friends Debbie smiles at them. "Hey Mandy guess what?"  
  
"What De," replies Mandy smiling.  
  
"I got them," says Debbie as he pulls out the packet that Devil gave her.  
  
"How," demands Mandy "I've been trying for two years."  
  
Seeing Debbie smirk at Mandy "What did Devil give you," asks Erin feeling left out.  
  
"Pass codes," replies Debbie seeing Erin's blank face Debbie smiles "Its for us computer junkies. And I have finished my term paper."  
  
"Oh," replies Erin "In that case who cares. Are you going to Court's Party?" Smiles Erin, 'please say yes.'  
  
"Yep," replies Debbie "I'll see you there. Cool." Watching Erin walk away, Debbie turns back to Mandy "You sure about it."  
  
"Yep" replies Mandy "Only one way to find out."  
  
"Ok," agrees Debbie "But we're bring J.J. and your boy with us. There is no way I'm going near Court and crew without."  
  
Laughing Mandy smiles at Debbie "Just don't let J.J. know before hand huh?"  
  
"Hell yeah," snickers Debbie "wouldn't want him to get a swelled head. Plus I need to *chat* with you know." Laughing the girls pass J.J. and Mandy's boyfriend Mike, turning the corner they instantly spot Erin with Court talking in hushed tones.  
  
"Well it looks like our *little* informant is telling tales," snickers Debbie.  
  
"You know if we get caught we're dead right," asks Mandy. Laughing Debbie twirls around and heads out toward her car.  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	14. Leaving it all behind 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 14  
  
Laughing Mandy smiles at Debbie "Just don't let J.J. know before hand huh?"  
  
"Hell yeah," snickers Debbie "wouldn't want him to get a swelled head. Plus I need to *chat* with you know." Laughing the girls pass J.J. and Mandy's boyfriend Mike, turning the corner they instantly spot Erin with Court talking in hushed tones.  
  
"Well it looks like our *little* informant is telling tales," snickers Debbie.  
  
"You know if we get caught we're dead right," asks Mandy. Laughing Debbie twirls around and heads out toward her car.  
  
Up in her room Debbie quickly scans her emails finding the one she is looking for she opens it up. Reading it thoroughly Debbie understands exactly what Miss Parker is telling her. Picking up her cell phone Debbie quickly programs in Miss Parker's home number should anything go wrong. Replying to the email Debbie proud of her term paper and its graphics send a copy to Miss Parker to read over. Plus informing her to send pictures of Ben's Halloween costume.  
  
Walking downstairs Debbie looks for her father, not finding him at her house. She walks across the lawn towards J.J. house. Knocking on the door, Debbie could hear an overexcited Jarod behind it. When Jarod opens the door Debbie gasps and steps back, seeing Lyle standing there.  
  
"Oh Debbie," smoothes Jarod "Its just me."  
  
"Your whacked Jarod," replies Debbie "My dad here?"  
  
"Yes," says Jarod as he ushers Debbie into the house. Finding her father in the family room sitting next to Emily, Debbie shakes her head.  
  
"Yo pops," starts Debbie "The party is tonight at Court's." Seeing his blank look "The one you wanted me to let you know when I was leaving for?" The blank look remained but Broots tried his best to cover it.  
  
"Court's party," growled J.J.  
  
"Yeah," sadistically replies Debbie rolling her eyes at him. 'Nice what no costume for Frankie.'  
  
Seeing J.J. defense maneuver Broots thinks twice "Debbie maybe you should stay here."  
  
"What," snaps Debbie in a Miss Parker fashion "Why?" Getting into the stand off pose that Miss Parker trained her to get into when Broots would give her a hard time. Debbie silently rejoices as he backs down.  
  
Major Charles on the other hand was not amused "Broots, maybe J.J. should go with Debbie. That way she." catching Debbie glaring at him Major Charles quickly removes the words 'is protected' to "has a driving partner."  
  
Smirking J.J. acts before Debbie could protest, grabbing his baseball cap from the table, walks by Debbie and swipes her keys. Opening the door "After you my lady."  
  
"What ever," groans Debbie as she walks out. Glancing back toward her father, Debbie watches him reclaim his seat next to Emily. 'Wonder if they're dating.'  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	15. Leaving it all behind 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 15  
  
Stopping at Mandy's house Debbie shriek's in delight at her costume, Debbie heads towards Mandy's bedroom to change into her costume. J.J. stands uncomfortable in the family room as the doorbell rings.  
  
"Hey Frankie," shouts Debbie "Get the door. It should be Mandy's Man." Opening the door J.J. braces himself for the man's costume when J.J. realizes that the boy in front of him isn't wearing one J.J. relaxes.  
  
"No costume," asks J.J.  
  
"No costume that any real man would wear," snickers the boy "Name's Jesse."  
  
"J.J. or Junior," says J.J. as they shake hands "Or if you're Debbie Frankie." Seeing the questioning look "Don't ask."  
  
"Cool," replies Jesse "I wish we weren't going."  
  
"Same here," grumbles J.J. "But they want to go, so we're going." The two boys laugh as the girls who were easy dropping look at each other and wink. Slowly they made their way back upstairs closing Mandy's bedroom door.  
  
"Who knew," mutter Debbie "that they would hit it off instantly."  
  
"Hey, we did," replies Mandy as they laugh. Mandy takes one more look at Debbie's costume. "I hope J.J. doesn't pass out when he sees you in that costume." Opening the door Mandy gives Debbie a thumps up sign as she walks out. Taking one last look in the mirror Debbie smiles in satisfaction 'down goes the genius.'  
  
Hearing her bouncy footsteps on the stairs J.J. turns to look at Debbie stepping in the kitchen. "What is that you're wearing?" demands J.J.  
  
"A genie costume," snickers Debbie as she runs a hand across her bare midriff. J.J.'s eyes become glued to her. Debbie and Mandy head toward her car.  
  
"What ever you do," advices Jesse "don't let her out of your site."  
  
J.J. groans as he watches Debbie walk away in her costume 'that's it. I don't think I can take anymore of this.'  
  
  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	16. Leaving it all behind part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 16  
  
"A genie costume," snickers Debbie as she runs a hand across her bare midriff. J.J.'s eyes become glued to her. Debbie and Mandy head toward her car.  
  
"What ever you do," advices Jesse "don't let her out of your site."  
  
J.J. groans as he watches Debbie walk away in her costume 'that's it. I don't think I can take anymore of this.'  
  
Taking the keys from Debbie, J.J. opened the passenger side door of her car, Mandy got in the back as Debbie glared at J.J.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," demands Debbie with her foot tapping for good measure.  
  
"Making sure you arrive in a timely manger," answers J.J. 'and don't leave me when you feel like it.'  
  
"Come on De," purrs Mandy "Let J.J. drive. It's not like he can afford a car like this." Laughing Debbie slides into the backside. Jesse rides shotgun, as J.J. pulls the car out heading toward Court's house.  
  
Looking at Mandy, Debbie gives her the look that they have practiced 'time to get this party started.' Pointing her finger at J.J.'s back the girls start to snicker uncontrollable.  
  
"Oh, Mandy," moans Debbie "Court's soo cute." Leaning closer to Mandy Debbie glances in the review mirror catching J.J.'s look of pure distaste, Debbie smiles at Mandy.  
  
"I know what you mean," gushes Mandy as her boyfriend shifts uncomfortable in his seat. The car slows down as they start to approach Court's house. Everyone in the car could hear the music coming out of the house. The girls start to giggle and point at some of the guests walking toward the house.  
  
"See Jesse," reprimands Mandy "even the boys are wearing costumes."  
  
"So," comments Jesse "You'll just have to punish me later."  
  
"Jesse," shrieks Mandy as Debbie and her start to laugh. Pulling the car up to the curb J.J. grimaces as he sees Erin walking toward 'how can she and Debbie be friends, I'll never know.'  
  
"Come on Frankie," laughs Debbie "Move it."  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	17. Leaving it all behind part 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 17  
  
"Come on Frankie," laughs Debbie "Move it."  
  
Entering the house Debbie controls her being concealed shudder as she looks around the tacky props and gruesomely dressed guests. Nodding her head to Mandy Debbie moves to blend quickly into the thong of people. Glancing back every so often Debbie looked to see if J.J. was watching or following her.  
  
Moving upstairs towards Court's bedroom 'I so don't want to be caught up here.' Standing just outside Debbie stops and looks around, noticing a bathroom to her right 'perfect place to hide' Debbie slowly turns the knob on the bedroom door. Looking over her shoulder she doesn't see Court or any of his crew in the room, 'get in get out.'  
  
Moving quickly Debbie finds Court's computer is already up and running, pushing in her disk Debbie establishes a connection between Court's computer and hers. Putting the finishing touches on the tap footsteps on the stairs lets her know that someone is coming. Clicking the ok button, Debbie pulls out her disk as she slips into the bathroom.  
  
"I saw her come up here," informs Erin.  
  
"Erin," groans Court "I heard you."  
  
Flushing the toilette Debbie steps out of the bathroom practically running into Court, flashing him a hundred Walt smile "Sorry I couldn't find the bathroom downstairs," pouting a little "You're not mad that I used the one up here are you?"  
  
"Oh," smoothes Court "No not at all." When he tried to place his hand around her stomach Debbie wiggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Court come on the party is downstairs," laughs Debbie as she tries to walk toward the stairs. Feeling arms wrap themselves around her Debbie hears Court whisper in her ear "I thought the party is up stairs."  
  
"Debbie," cries Mandy "Jesse and J.J. are looking for you." Pulling her friend from Court's arms Mandy maneuvered her downstairs whispering, "Did you get it done."  
  
Not even glancing back up the stairs "Yes." Debbie whispers back.  
  
Watching Debbie stride confidently away 'you're going to get it. You just don't know it.'  
  
  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	18. Leaving it all behind part 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 18  
  
The party was almost in full swing, J.J. watched Debbie as she flirted and flittered all over the place. Giving hugs to everyone she knew, laughing and smiling at them like they were old friends. 'She's amazing.'  
  
"Ok every body," shouts Court "It's time for the Halloween toast." His crew of football players were handing out cups. Taking a small sip, Debbie notices an odd taste to it. Debbie moved closer to Mandy, the girls looked at each other noticing that Debbie's cup was purple while Mandy's cup was red.  
  
"Red handed," snickers Mandy "or should I say purple handed." Nudging her to be quite Debbie raises her hand to her head and moans. Trying hard not to laugh as J.J. immediately rushes over to her side.  
  
"I don't feel so good," mutters Debbie as she lowers her face watching for Mandy's hand signal that J.J. was buying her act. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Let's get out of here," suggests J.J. as he slips his arm around Debbie, 'she's not pulling away or snapping at me. Damn she must really not be feeling well.' Leading her toward the exit they are interrupted by Erin.  
  
"Your leaving now," she gushes "but you just got here." Finally noticing Debbie's state "Debbie not feeling well, huh? Well it's a good thing this is a house party. Come on lets take her up stairs," Erin suggests as she snatches up J.J.'s free arm.  
  
"Hey D," says Court "Not feeling well. I have a room upstairs that you can use." He reaches out to pull her from J.J.'s arms as Jesse hand grabs his wrist.  
  
"Mandy," growls Jesse "we are *out* of here. Come on J.J." Pulling Mandy close to him, Jesse lets J.J. and Debbie lead the way out toward the car. Opening the passenger door J.J. has just enough time to move as Debbie violently throws up.  
  
"What was in that drink," asks Mandy as she helps Debbie in the car. The boys exchange dark glances at each other as they get in the car and head toward Mandy's house. Neither boy notices Debbie and Mandy smirking at each other as Debbie hands Mandy a small bottle.  
  
Jesse notices that Debbie and Mandy settle comfortably in the back, "Debbie is looking better, maybe it was the party that didn't agree with her."  
  
"Yeah," glancing back at her throw the rear view mirror "Maybe."  
  
  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	19. Leaving 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 19  
  
Pulling into Mandy's driveway Jesse gets out of the car, holding the door open for Mandy to exit he grasp her hand to help her out. When he is sure that she is steady on her feet he reaches in and helps Debbie out also.  
  
"Mandy," groans Debbie "Do you mind if I just went home?" as Jesse helps her out of the car.  
  
"Not at all Debbie," reassures Mandy "You go home and get some good sleep." Debbie sits down in the front passenger side nods her head as she pulls in her feet.  
  
"Home James," orders Debbie.  
  
"My name is J.J," remarks J.J.  
  
"It's an expression," comments Jesse "It means drive her home." Jesse gives Mandy a confused look as she whispers, "I'll explain later." Debbie puts on her seatbelt as Jesse quietly closes the door. Mandy hand signals for Debbie to call her later when the car pulls out.  
  
"Debbie are you really alright," questions J.J. 'bet there was something in that drink.'  
  
"I'm fine," replies Debbie very quietly 'worry wart.' Looking at him Debbie decides to put him out of his misery slightly "Just a little tired. Look the night is still early I have enough time to change take a shower then see your haunted house. Ok." Watching some of the tension leave his body, 'more like e-mail Miss P with an update.'  
  
"Yeah," laughs J.J. "The house is great. It has all kinds of gizmos."  
  
Holding up her hand "Stop," she orders noticing his mood change a little "I want to find out for myself, not have you explain it all to me." Laughing at how quickly his mood perked up Debbie just shakes her head.  
  
Getting out of the car Debbie waves to J.J. as she enters her house. Going straight to her room she rushes to take off her costume 'if dad finds this he'll put me in a convent.' Putting on a robe she stuffs the costume into her overnight bag. Snagging two towels, she jumps into the shower. Five minutes later she is drying herself off 'thanks Miss P for training me on quick showers.'  
  
Pulling out her desk chair she starts to type a letter to her mentor informing her on the latest news on her front. Getting up Debbie picks up her camera walks to her window and takes a picture of the Haunted House next door. 'You guys have some serious issues.' Downloading the picture Debbie sends off her email.  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write OK, I know ya'll want MORE MP/J it's coming. LOL later. 


	20. Leaving 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 20  
  
Sighing in relief Miss Parker sat down at her computer 'another day almost over' opening up her email she noticed Debbie's email immediately. 'No I didn't get a chance to read your paper yet.' Noticing a graphic enclosed she reluctantly opens her email. Reading it over Miss Parker smiles 'good job Debbie, I knew I taught you well.'  
  
Opening up the enclosed graphic Miss Parker waits for it to download, hearing fast puttering of feet coming closer to her she turns around just in time to see Ben run past the room. 'Little snit.'  
  
Getting up she walks slowly after Ben, when she finally catches up to him, she raises an eyebrow "Just what do you think you're doing?" she questions the little boy as he is opening a sip lock bag full of candy.  
  
"Mommy can't want to hear it," he says as he puts the bag behind his back, then flashes her a mischievous smile. "Yep, no mistaking whose son you're.' Ben starts to back away from her.  
  
Snapping her fingers "give," Miss Parker orders. Ben pouts as he hands over the bag. Pulling out one treat she hands it to him "Last one," she mutters as she watches him give her a 100 Walt smile.  
  
"Tanks mommy," says Ben as he ingests the sweat at sickenly fast speed.  
  
"Ok go brush your teeth," reminds Miss Parker "then bed." Three minutes later after Ben is in bed being entertained by Angelo. Miss Parker walks back to her computer, getting comfortable as wiggles her mouse to get the screen saver to switch off. Looking up at the screen, gasping for breath Miss Parker sees Jarod as Lyle, Broots dressed as Raines, and Major Charles as Mr. Parker. Blowing up the image a little she notices the house looks a little like the Centre on the outside. 'Some things never change.'  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder Miss Parker gasps as Angelo smiles at her. Pointing at the screen he mutters "miss Daughter."  
  
"Yeah right," contradicts Miss Parker. Angelo tries to glare at her, causing Miss Parker to laugh out loud. Taking the mouse Angelo starts to click away. Getting up Miss Parker checks on Ben, when she comes back she notices that Angelo has printed off a picture and typed it to the front of her computer.  
  
Looking at the picture she sees herself in a missing photo at Jarod's haunted house and in Angelo's shaky handwriting he wrote 'miss Daughter.' Swallowing hard 'now what.'  
  
  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	21. Leaving 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 20  
  
Hearing the doorbell ring Jarod jumps up candy in hand and opens the door, spotting Debbie standing there in a 'normal cloths' Jarod smirks at her "What no costume?"  
  
"I had a costume," purrs Debbie "But I think Major Charles would have to be rushed to the hospital from a heart attack." Smirking at his confused face "Ask Frankie he knows *all* about it."  
  
"Don't ask," orders J.J. as he walks up to Debbie "She is right," holding out his hand "May I escort you, Milady."  
  
"Sure Frankie," laughs Debbie as she takes his hand. J.J. flashes Jarod a 'wow' smile and walks away with Debbie leaving Jarod standing there pondering his thoughts.  
  
Watching Debbie as she interacts Jarod notices she expressions as well as some of her actions were pure Miss Parker 'Miss Parker liked Debbie, she would never abandon her.' Waiting for the perfect time to approach her, Jarod notices that J.J. hovers closely 'must speak to him about that if my assumptions are correct.' When Debbie gets up to use the restroom, as J.J. gets the door Jarod sneaks back to the hallway area.  
  
"Debbie can I talk to you for a minute," mutters Jarod when she comes back.  
  
"Sure Jarod what's up," replies Debbie as she leans against the wall looking him directly in the face.  
  
"I was wondering," stroking his chin "If you have heard from any of your old friends" he also leans against the wall opposite her 'don't want to make her suspicious' Jarod smiles at her "because I have."  
  
"Define *old friends* please," laughs Debbie "cause Dr. Green could easily fall into that category."  
  
"I was thinking more like Miss Parker," states Jarod watching her expressions 'damn she looks shocked, and hopeful. She is practically jumping up and down.'  
  
"You found her," laughs Debbie "Where?"  
  
"I haven't found her," informs Jarod as he watches her face fall, 'she likes like I just kicked her. Damn it.' Trying to comfort her Jarod reaches out to her only to have his hands slapped away.  
  
"I don't know why you just did that," cries Debbie "It's not funny and it's mean." Rushing out of the house Debbie doesn't response when her father calls out her name.  
  
"Let her go," Jarod says as he walks back into the family room "I'm the one who upset her."  
  
Back at Debbie's house, she is upstairs pondering whether it would be wise to email Miss Parker with information that Jarod might be monitoring her. 'No some news is best delivered in person or the next best thing.' Pulling out her cell phone she hits her speed dial 'thank god for acting lesions.'  
  
**************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	22. Leaving 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 22  
  
Back at Debbie's house, she is upstairs pondering whether it would be wise to email Miss Parker with information that Jarod might be monitoring her. 'No some news is best delivered in person or the next best thing.' Pulling out her cell phone she hits her speed dial 'thank god for acting lesions.'  
  
Debbie hears the phone ring three times before her mentor picks it up "Hello."  
  
"Miss Parker," whispers Debbie glancing around her just to be sure that no one is listening "I have some news for you?"  
  
"Really Debbie," laughs Miss Parker "spill."  
  
"I think Jarod is monitoring me," Debbie tells "I think he knows something." Hearing her mentor muttering to herself "but I'm not sure, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Debbie," laughs Miss Parker "I have a brilliant idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me Jarod's phone number and I'll call him."  
  
"Ok its 212-555-1213 but I hope you know what your doing."  
  
"Don't worry, that's my job. E-mail me from school ok." The two women talk for about five minutes more before hanging up.  
  
Looking at the piece of paper in her hand Miss Parker contemplates calling Jarod up 'wouldn't he think that funny, if I call right after he accuses Debbie of knowing where I am?' Sighing deeply, she hears Angelo on the piano.  
  
  
  
**************** Should she call? Dream Reviews are great, no reviews no story! 


	23. Leaving 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 23  
  
Looking at the piece of paper in her hand Miss Parker contemplates calling Jarod up 'wouldn't he think that funny, if I call right after he accuses Debbie of knowing where I am?' Sighing deeply, she hears Angelo on the piano.  
  
Walking down the steps, Miss Parker kisses Angelo on the head as she passes him walking towards the kitchen. Lifting the phone up, 'no I'm not calling him' placing the phone back on the receiver. Sighing she turns, opens the refrigerator pulls out a bottle of water. Walking back up the stairs checking in on Ben spying that he's still sleep, Miss Parker smiles softly then heads to the computer room.  
  
Logining in on her chat room, Miss Parker takes a sip of bottle water 'can't believe I'm drinking this stuff' tapping the keyboard she just reads what everyone is writing. A new joiner to the group caught her attention. Looking at the Imp id 'PezHead' Miss Parker automatically thinks of Jarod. "No way," whispers Miss Parker smiling to herself, "He's probably still handing out candy to all the who-lagans."  
  
PezHead: Tonight is all Hallows so H-Halloween Everyone!  
  
Marchgirl: thanks.  
  
IceQueen: So did anyone get pranked?  
  
Marchgirl: Nope  
  
PezHead: Pranked?  
  
Mickey: Pranked is when someone towel paper's your house.  
  
PezHead: Ah, Nope  
  
IceQueen: LOL  
  
Soon it was close to midnight, most of the members had logged off over an hour ago. Soon the only ones left were herself and PezHead. Watching how much information she gave out, she found out that she really liked talking to him. Glancing at the clock on the wall, sighing she typed.  
  
IceQueen: well its late, I have work in the morn  
  
PezHead: Ah, poor you. Talk to you tomm?  
  
IceQueen: I don't know. if you're on when I am we will.  
  
Jarod stared at his computer screen 'what don't do that, please' sighing 'it's probably safer that way.' Pondering what to say Jarod types.  
  
PezHead: Ok. You have a nice night than.  
  
IceQueen: Good Night.  
  
Jarod watches as the IceQueen logs off the chat room 'it was almost like talking to Miss Parker again.'  
  
**************** Dream Reviews are great, no reviews no story! 


	24. Leaving 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 24  
  
Major Charles opened his newspaper; on the front page was the headline "School teacher caught helping football team cheat on exams." Reading the article, he found that the schoolteacher was someone from J.J.'s school.  
  
Hearing his younger son in the kitchen "Hey J.J. come here for a minute."  
  
"Yeah, what's up dad," says J.J. as he comes into his father's den.  
  
"There's an article on the front page that I want you to look at," handing over the paper to his son for him to read, J.J. quickly skims it before a loud whoop is heard from him.  
  
"Busted," laughs J.J. "Court and crew are busted for cheating." Reading over the article "Anonymous sources conformed that a certain high school teacher was indeed selling off school exams to the football team. The school has currently suspended most of the senior and junior members of the team," laughing loudly "damn I wish I knew who is was so I can thank them."  
  
"J.J. you coming or what," shouts Debbie.  
  
"Coming, coming," shouts J.J. back "hey dad can I take the paper with me? I know that Jesse would want to see this."  
  
"Sure son," laughs Major Charles "have a good time."  
  
"Thanks I will."  
  
That night Jarod meet up with the IceQueen again. They chatted about family life until her instant message suddenly disconnected.  
  
PezHead: Hey where did you go?  
  
IceQueen: sorry about that, my son wanted to play.  
  
PezHead: Son?  
  
IceQueen: yep, my beautiful baby boy.  
  
PezHead: Daddy watching him?  
  
IceQueen: No, my brother is. His daddy is out there somewhere...  
  
PezHead: do you know where?  
  
IceQueen: yep, I just don't feel like telling him that he has a son  
  
PezHead: why not  
  
IceQueen: ah long story lets just say that every time I got close to him he would run in the other direction. I just don't feel like *chasing* him  
  
The two continued to chat until about one in the morning when IceQueen had to got to sleep due to the fact that she had to work the next morning. They both agreed to chat again the next day starting at nine. This ritual of chatting started off with just Jarod but soon included J.J. when he needed advice about Debbie. Then Ethan when he needed to talk to someone about his feelings towards his new girlfriend and his sister who was *away* due to work.  
  
Soon it was thanksgiving at the Broots household, Debbie was just finishing one of her school project when the doorbell rang. Running downstairs she sees her father and Emily talking in the hallway "Hi Emily. What are you doing here," asks Debbie as she comes down the stairs.  
  
Watching her fathers back stiffen 'what happened?' looking at Emily's tighten facial expression "everything ok?"  
  
"Yes Debbie," relies her father "we're just having Thanksgiving with the Russell's this year." Reaching for her jacket "so we better get moving."  
  
"Ok," laughs Debbie "do we need to bring anything?" Throwing on the jacket she looks at her father.  
  
"Ah, no," opening the door Emily walks out "Just yourselves."  
  
"Dad," grabbing his arm "you are dating Emily or something?"  
  
Watching him closely "No Debbie I'm not."  
  
"Ok just had to ask." Shaking her head 'that was weird.'  
  
Russell House  
  
Sitting at the table, Debbie is placed between J.J. and Emily. The food was delicious; glancing around she noticed that Emily and her father seemed exceptionally close for people who weren't dating. 'Maybe they are afraid of how her family would react.'  
  
After dinner Debbie and J.J. went up to his room, glancing at the three- computer hooked up together "What's all the hardware for?"  
  
"Well," gesturing the equipment "we're still looking for our mother and a few other people?"  
  
"Other people," smirking at him "like who?"  
  
"Some friends of Jarod," dismiss J.J. "did you finish your term paper?"  
  
"Yep I put the last touches on it today," laughing freely "you?"  
  
"Finished it a few days ago," watching her move around the room. Seeing her hold up a book "it's a diary."  
  
"You write in a book?" shaking her head "I write my thought down on my computer."  
  
"What do you put in there?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
'Everything? Well Miss Debbie it looks like I need to take a look at your computer.'  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sitting in Debbie's chair at her desk in her room, J.J. reminisces about the last time he was there. He could still hear her, Debbie whispers "J.J. you know my mentor was Miss Parker right?" J.J. positively shakes his head. Debbie leans in "Then you know that I learned a lot under her tutelage." J.J. licks his lips, as Debbie's lips get closer to his. "So I'll let you won't be the recipient" she pushes him out of her bedroom "of any of that knowledge. Keep the panties as a memento of what won't happen." With that she closes her bedroom door.  
  
'Damn and she hasn't gotten any worst or better for that matter. Just more confusing.' Typing away on her computer he tries several times to de- cryptic her dairy, without successes. 'Shit how does she know to do a pas- lock?'  
  
"Damn," whispers Jarod as he notices the same thing "Broots did you teach your daughter this?"  
  
"No," replies Broots "what-ever she's got on this computer it must be very important to her."  
  
"That's an understatement," states J.J. still typing away "and she's good for someone you didn't train."  
  
Glancing over to the photos on her desk still typing away they didn't hear Debbie and Emily entering the house. The computer screen blinked 'hit the jackpot!'  
  
"Good going J.J.," complements Broots as Jarod slaps his back.  
  
Then the computer went blank. 'What?' Typing fast, the screen went hay- wired. "It's crashing."  
  
"Shit," mutters Jarod.  
  
"HEY" shouts Debbie from the doorframe "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," stutters J.J. as he twists then jumps up out of his seat.  
  
Looking at her freaked out computer screen, Debbie knows that they have messed it up big time "my term paper was on that!" she all but sheiks at them. Rushing over a burning smell hits her noise "the one that's due Monday!" tears where starting to form in her eyes "Why," Debbie demands "I want to know why!! You think you have a right to violate my privacy."  
  
"Because," starts Emily "we think you have a problem." Looking at her it slowly starts to sink in why Emily tried to take her shopping 'you only wanted to get me out of the house.'  
  
"Yeah I do," shocking them "You and your preposterous family." Grabbing her things and her keys Debbie stumps out of the room and out of the house.  
  
**************** Dream Reviews are great, no reviews no story! 


	25. Leaving 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 25  
  
Debbie's room  
  
"Because," starts Emily "we think you have a problem." Looking at her it slowly starts to sink in why Emily tried to take her shopping 'you only wanted to get me out of the house.'  
  
"Yeah I do," shocking them "You and your preposterous family." Grabbing her things and her keys Debbie stumps out of the room and out of the house. Slamming the door, Debbie races to her car. Jumping in and starting it up she guns it out of the driveway, as her father and the Russell's come out of the house.  
  
"Where is Debbie coming at that speed," asks Major Charles when he gets close enough.  
  
"I don't know," replies Broots rubbing a hand over his face "she's pissed cause we crashed her computer."  
  
"Why did you do that," questions Major Charles.  
  
"Dad," groans Emily "we think Debbie has a problem."  
  
"Come inside and I'll explain," offers Broots.  
  
  
  
Mandy's House  
  
Pulling up to her friend's house, Debbie's tire wheels squeal under her. 'Shit.' Slamming her car door Debbie walks stiffly up to the door. Before she could even knock the door opened, Mandy's mom was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Debbie," raising an eyebrow "I don't know why you're here," feeling her stomach bottom out from under her "but I want you to know that I don't want you squealing your tires in my driveway again," relief floods throw her "Mandy's upstairs."  
  
"Thank you," whispers a grateful Debbie as she runs up the stairs. Knocking before she opened the door, Debbie didn't have to wait long for Mandy's friendly "come in."  
  
"Mandy," croaks Debbie "you have to help me."  
  
Taking a good look at her friend "what happened?"  
  
Sitting down on her friend's bed, Debbie proceeded to explain what happened to her at her home today. Mandy's mom came in, holding the portable phone.  
  
Placing a hand over the receiver "Debbie it's your father. He wants to know if you're here."  
  
"Mom," replies Mandy "her father and his friends crashed her computer holding her term paper," looking angry.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Broots," holding the phone to ear "yes your daughter was here, but she left with my daughter to go to the library," pausing "she said something about having to re-do a term paper that could fail her if it was late." Watching as anger flashed in her friends' mother's eye "excuse me! I happen to know that teacher no late papers are accepted. If she doesn't turn it in she fails."  
  
Mandy's mother closes the door as she leaves "look can I borrow your computer to re-cover my paper."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that," asks Mandy.  
  
"Simple I e-mailed it to a friend and I e-mailed a rough draft to myself," answers Debbie (helpful hint: this does work!!) Signing deeply "what gets me is I don't know why my father and his friends think I need help."  
  
"Neither do I," answers Mandy "but we do know someone who might know."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Blue devil," smirks Mandy "that guy is a gossip magnet. He usually knows everything that is going on is school. Plus he likes you."  
  
"Even after I kind-of blackmailed him into getting me that program."  
  
"Hell yeah," laughs Mandy "you got rid of the football team in one blow. He loves ya."  
  
The Devil's house  
  
Looking it over Debbie just gasped 'that's not a house it's a bloody mansion' glancing over to Mandy "wow."  
  
Laughing "I have to tell devil that. He use to think people like him for his money. But now he knows that they like him for him."  
  
"Cool with me," states Debbie as she watched 'Devil' step out of his house.  
  
"Ladies what do I owe the pleasure to," asks Devil.  
  
"Well," laughs Mandy "we have a problem that screams your name."  
  
"In that case come in and made yourselves comfortable."  
  
**************** Dream Reviews are great, no reviews no story! 


	26. Leaving 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Leaving it all behind part 26  
Blue Devil's House  
  
Sitting on a comfy chair inside the Devil's lair, 'this reminds me so much of Angelo! Even the set-up!' Sighing Debbie listens to 'Devil.'  
  
"Ok," swirling away from his computer, "It's like this. Your so called friend, Erin. Informed your father that you," pointing to Debbie "are on drugs."  
  
"What," shouts both girls.  
  
"Well," laughs Devil, "Debbie has been calm considering everything she has been through."  
  
"What are you talking about," demands Mandy.  
  
"You know," whispers Debbie, "How?"  
  
"Know what," asks Mandy.  
  
"Nothing about everything," replies Devil. "Look Mandy, Debbie here is in the witness protection program. There are some things you really don't want to know about."  
  
"Oh Debbie," whispers Mandy, shaking her head, "at least you're out of that situation. Now lets do something about this one." The group talks over possible techniques they could do, they wound up dismissing most if not all of them. Devil suggested that Debbie, stay the night to work on her term paper since Mandy had to go home.  
  
Waving good bye Mandy gave Debbie a reassuring hug, whispering "You're going to get everything done in time. Ask the Devil for help, if you need it."  
  
"Thanks I will," replies Debbie as she closes the door. "Are you sure that my being here is no problem?"  
  
"Yep, besides Miss Parker would have my head if I let anything happen to you," laughs Devil.  
  
Gasping, "You know her!"  
  
"Yep," pulling out another computer. "I even have Angelo's new e-mail add if you want to retrieve your paper from that."  
  
"How do you know about that," demands Debbie.  
  
"Because I have read it," answers Devil. "It's interesting and a little spooky, just like the Centre. Oh, Come on Debbie," seeing her facial expression, "Did you really think you're the first one Miss Parker arranged to have her e-mail her?"  
  
They get to talking about what kind of set-up Miss Parker has on both of them. Laughing, as the ideas get more ridicules. Finally both of them e- mail Miss Parker, each one asking for advice on different subjects and at the same time asking for advice on what to do about Erin.  
Miss Parker's House  
  
Opening up her e-mail, Miss Parker was surprised to find one from both Debbie and Dev. Reading both of them thoroughly, she struggles with her impulse to go out to where Broots is living and shoot him. 'How can that man be so stupid? How can he even think that Debbie is using?'  
  
Pondering on how to handle the situation with Erin, Miss Parker remembers what Jarod did in the same situation. Laughing she types out her plan for the youngsters to follow through on. 'This should get Genius's attention, if nothing else does.'  
Broots residence  
  
Sunday evening, Debbie opens the door and walks into the living room. Not stopping to say anything to her father or Emily, she picks up the remote. Turning on the television, she put it onto the news station. Tossing her father the remote she leaves the room.  
  
"And in late breaking news, High Schooler Erin Knownals was arrested today for drug trafficking and dealing. It has been said that the teenager was tempting to sell hard drugs to an undercover officer."  
  
Both adults look at each other and grimace as they realize that they were taken in by the teenager on the news. Running on hand over his face, "Do you think I should talk to her?"  
  
"Not tonight, tomorrow," whispers Emily. "She may not have been doing this," gesturing to the television, "But she did stay out all weekend without telling you exactly where she was."  
****************  
  
Do you want more? And what would you like to see? 


	27. Leaving 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind part 27

Broots residence

Walking up the stairs to her room, Debbie paused and listened for footsteps.  'So **he's not** even going to say that he's sorry!'  Fuming she goes into her room.  Slamming the door, she growls as she looks over to broken computer. 'Damn I need to replace that.'

Wiping out her cell phone Debbie hits 'Devil's' number.  After it rings three times she leaves a message for him to call her back.   Sighing heavily she packs up her broken computer.  After collecting all the pieces she takes it down to the trash.  

"**Debbie**," shouts J.J. from his driveway.  Not even looking at him, she walks back into her house.  'I don't want to hear you're excuses.' Closing the door, she heads into the kitchen.

"Hi J.J.," greets Broots as he lets J.J. into the house.  "I think Debbie is in the kitchen."

Looking up to see both her father and J.J. walk into the kitchen, Debbie starts to clean up her mess.  Refusing to even look at either of them, Debbie takes slow even breaths and waits.  'Any time now.'

"So Debbie where were you," asks J.J.

"Somewhere other then here," answers Debbie as she glares at J.J. then her father.  "Why?"

"Everyone was worried," comments Broots.  Looking everywhere but at her.  

"Well if everyone was so _worried_, they could have called me on my cell phone," counters Debbie.  "And if they were so _worried _about something to do with me, they could have _tried_ to talk to me _first_ before _crashing_ my **computer**."

"About that," groans Broots.  "Look I'm sorry.  But as your father I think I have the right to know what is going on."

"_Sure_," sneers Debbie.  

"Debbie, I don't like you're attitude," states Broots.  "Now since J.J. crashed your old computer I thought we would make it up to you by getting you a new one."

"**Why**, so you can put a _trace_ on all my e-mails," watching their shocked expressions.  "Or better yet, _crack in_ when ever you want but a back-door program.  Don't bother I went out and got myself a _new_ computer."

"Ok," comments J.J.  "I understand that you're mad," holding his hands up in the air.  "But look at it from our point of view."

"Look at what," snaps Debbie.  "Look at the _fact_ my father decided to believe someone else before even coming to me and asking me what is going on.  Or should I look at the fact that we," pointing to J.J. and then to herself, "have already had this a go at this."

"**Debbie**," snaps Emily as she walks into the room.  "Lower your voice!  **Don't** talk to your father that way."

Rolling her eyes at her, "Sod off Emily.  No one asked you to join this conversation."

"Debbie," groans Broots glancing back and forth between his daughter and Emily.  "We don't treat guests like that."

"Guest," smirks Debbie.  "Oh, she a guest.  And here I thought she was your fiancée?"  Watching all of them squirm under her stare. 'Let's see you get out of this one.'

"We were going to tell you," groans Broots as he looks at Emily.  Debbie shakes her head, walking pass her father.  Heading up the stairs to her room.  "Debbie, we need to talk about this.  We're going to be family soon."

"No we don't," yells Debbie.  "After all you're _not_ dating anyone!"  Slamming the door, she jumps on her bed.  "Great can this get any worst?'


	28. Leaving 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind part 27

Broots residence

One week later

Opening up her new computer, Debbie puts it in the same spot as her old one.  Hearing J.J. and Jarod playing basketball outside from her window, Debbie goes over and slams the window shut.   

After putting all the hardware together, Debbie turns on her computer.   As it warms up, she goes downstairs to get a soda.  Hearing the doorbell ring, she opens the door to find Emily standing there.  "Dad, it's your _friend_."  

Glaring at Emily, Debbie swiftly leaves the room, heading upstairs.  Closing the door, glancing at her computer screen, Debbie struggles not to laugh out loud.   There on the computer screen was a message from Miss Parker.

_He's an idiot, but he's my idiot!_

Gasping, Debbie smiles as she walks over to her new computer.  Clinking on her mailbox icon.  Debbie reads the latest from Miss Parker and company.   Writing a short message to her, Debbie informs Miss Parker that her father is engaged to Emily Russell, Jarod's sister.  That everyone in the Russell family knew but they felt that she wouldn't be able to handle it so they didn't tell her.  This bright idea was Dr. Green's.  Debbie wrote that her father and her where finally talking again, since Broots promised to do something extra special for her birthday.  Oh and the Russell family is having a good time talking to someone named: ICEQUEEN on line.  Finishing the letter off with her grade of A+.  Debbie sent it on its way.

Russell Family Driveway

Bouncing the ball, J.J. looks up at Debbie's window.  _She has to talk to me sometime._ Looking over his shoulder, he goes for a jump shot.  Which Jarod easily intercepts, and tries for a shot of his own.

Hearing something slam shut, J.J. and Jarod look up to see Debbie's window now closed.  Seeing J.J. defeated look, Jarod shakes his head.  "If she is anything like Miss Parker, she'll forgive you in about three weeks."

"Maybe, but will she also forgive her father too."

Confused, Jarod looks questionably at J.J. "What are you talking about?" 

"Debbie, she found out about Emily and Broots's engagement.  And she didn't take it well."

"Oh damn," mutters Jarod.  "I knew Broots should have told her."

"Too late now," mutters J.J. as he makes his shot.  "Looks like I win this round."

Parker's Place

Later that night

Sitting down at her computer Miss Parker contemplates weather or not Debbie has gotten her computer yet.  _She will love the new programs that Angelo has installed in it._ Sighing deeply, _well only one way to find out._  Clicking on her mailbox icon, Miss Parker finds that she does indeed have mail from Debbie. 

Opening up the mail, she quickly reads Debbie's short letter.  Getting stuck when she recognizes her own instant icon_.  I have been talking to Jarod this whole time?  How the hell could I have not known this?_  Suddenly her instant message pops up.

PezHead: Hey you there?

Pausing, Miss Parker can't seem to make up her mind weather or not to write back.  Swallowing hard, and with shaking hands Miss Parker writes back.

IceQueen: Yes

PezHead: having a bad day?

IceQueen: Not really, just got a nasty shock, you

PezHead: I'm not really having a bad day, just frustrating day

Rising her eyebrow, _frustrating day really!_

IceQueen: What happened?

PezHead: Got a lead on my mother, but so far it hasn't lead me to her.

IceQueen: A lead is good news, right?

PezHead: Yes. I just want her found already

Glancing at the clock in the corner of her computer screen, Miss Parker realizes that once again she has talked to Jarod for over three hours.  _This is a strange habit. One I really should break._  

IceQueen: It's late I need to go.

PezHead: Yes it is late.  Talk to you tomm?

Glaring at the screen, Miss Parker smirks; _I have the upper hand in this!  I know who he is!_

IceQueen: Sure if you're on…Night 

Jarod signs heavily, as he watches IceQueen log off.  _I wish I could meet this person.  They have been so helpful to everyone in my family._ Hearing footsteps approaching his room, Jarod smiles as Ethan opens the door.

"Hey is IceQueen on," asks Ethan.

"Just logged off," comments Jarod.  "We should be talking sometime tomorrow, if you need to talk to her."

"Yeah I do," mutters Ethan.  "Come get me when she is on, ok?"

"Sure," laughs Jarod.

Broots residence

Day of Debbie's birthday

Sitting at the kitchen table all dressed up, Debbie glances at the clock on the wall.  _He's late. Could be traffic? Should I call his cell-phone? _Taking a deep breath, Debbie walks over to the phone. As she pits it up, it rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Debbie," laughs Mandy.  "**Happy B-day**.  I was wondering what you're plans are?"

"Well I'm suppose to go out with my father, but he's not here yet," answers Debbie, starting to feel depressed.  "I was thinking of calling his cell."

"Do that, he could be stuck in traffic," replies Mandy.  "It's horrible out an the freeway."

"Really," asks Debbie.

"Yeah its on the news," laughs Mandy.  "If he can't make it, come over to my house.  Then we can head over to Devil's he would love to celebrate your birthday."

"Ok," laughs Debbie felling better.  "I'll call you if he can't make it."

"Do that, and again **Happy B-day**!"

Hanging up the phone, Debbie quickly picks it up again.  Dialing her father's cell phone number, Debbie takes a deep breath.  Listening to it ring, Debbie is slightly confused when it switches over to voice mail.  Debating weather or not to leave a message, she hangs up instead.

Dialing her father's work number, she asks the operator to transfer her over to his extension.    Listening to it ring, then switch over to voice mail.  _Where is he? Should I call over to the Russell house?  _Hanging up the phone, Debbie picks it up and tries her fathers cell phone one more time.  After three rings, her father answers.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad," gushes Debbie.  "Where are you?"

"I'm on a date with Emily right now Debbie," replies Broots.  "Is this important?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me," asks Debbie.  "You were…"

Cutting her off, "Look Debbie, I **don't have** _time_ for your temper tantrums.  I'll see you at home."  With that Broots hangs up.   Looking at the phone in shock, Debbie slowly hangs it up.  Blinking hard as the room gets blurry, Debbie makes her way up to her room.  Picking up her cell-phone her hits her speed dial.

"Hello."

"_Miss Parker_," cries Debbie.  "I really **need** to see you."

"Debbie, what's the matter," asks Miss Parker.  "Debbie is everything all right?"

"No," croaks out Debbie.  "Is there anyway I can see you."

"Yes," states Miss Parker.  "Meet me at Sorrel's.  I'm almost there now.  Do you know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Can you get there in one piece?"

"Yes, I can," gasps Debbie trying not to completely break down.  "I'll be there as soon as I can."


	29. Leaving 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

Skydaybreak:  So Sorry about that.  FanFiction was acting up.  Hope you read the real chapter.  Cuz here is a new one.

Casperb:  Problems with FF.net, again sorry.  

Liz:  LOL, you think that **was** a cliffhanger?  Grins evilly _read this_…

Keleios:  LOL, oh you're just going to **hate me** after this one…

Enough now on with the story….

Freeway

Racing along the freeway, Debbie realizes that she is way over the speed limit.  Wiggling she also notices that she didn't put on her seat belt.  _Shit, meeting Miss P and I forget to put on my seat belt, her major pet peeve_.  Easing her foot off the gas, Debbie reaches up, grabs the seat belt.    _One thing taken care of_.  

Sorrel's Restaurant 

5.15 P.M.

Parking her car, Miss Parker looks around.  Sighing heavily, she not here.  _Wonder what could possibly be wrong.  _Opening the door, Miss Parker waits for the hostess to seat her.  Looking over the menu, and the specials posted next to the door.  Narrowing her eyes, _it's Debbie's birthday, why would she need to see me if Broots…. I'll kill him._  She makes a special request to the hostess, as she takes her seat.

Tina's Pizzeria

6.45 P.M.

Opening the door Broots smiles easily at Emily.  "I had a good time with your family, tonight."

"Yeah, my father **loved the fact that you were able to come at the last minute," laughs Emily.  "Since we found mother, I don't think _anyone_ in my family has ****hit the ground."**

"I see what you mean," laughs Broots as he watches Major Charles and Margaret kissing in the parking lot.  "We can invite everyone back to my house."

"Are you sure," questions Emily.  "I _know_ that Debbie called earlier."

"She should be over that," states Broots.  "Plus I want her to meet your mother."

Sorrel's Restaurant 

 5.25 P.M.

Parking her car, Debbie easily spots Miss Parker new red sports car.  Some things never change she always-liked going fast.  Looking both ways Debbie crosses the street.  Heading towards the restaurant, she feels a chill up her spine.  Glancing behind her, _damn it's Court and a few friends_.  Speeding up, she almost reaches the door.

"Hey Debbie," shouts Court.  "Were you going in such a hurry?"

"Meeting a friend," replies Debbie.  Before she knew it Court and his friends surrounded her.  "I'm late as it is."

"Why Debbie," purrs Court as he places a hand on her shoulder.  "If I didn't know better would think that you didn't want to be near us."

"As I said," trying to shrug off his hand.  "I'm meeting a friend."

Tightening his grip, Court nods his head.  "Let go!" is shouted at him, but he doesn't let go.  Shoving her as his friends pull her into the alleyway next to the restaurant, Court smirks.  _This should be fun._  

Broots Residence

7.15 P.M.

Laughing Broots unlocks the door.  The house is silent, and the all the lights are out.  _Looks like Debbie is not home, more then likely at Mandy's_.   Reaching in he flicks on the outside light and the hallway light.  "Come on in," offers Broots.  "Debbie is not home at the moment."

Emily arms in arm with her mother walk into the house, followed by Major Charles, Jarod and J.J.  The group makes their way to the living room, Broots offers drink and gets them from the kitchen.

"Hey Broots," booms Jarod.  "You have a few messages on your machine."

"Oh really," states Broots.  "Hit the play button and let's hear them."

Jarod hits the play button on the machine.

Computer Voice:  "You have three new messages."

Message one:  6.15 P.M.

"Hey D, where are you?  I see your father and his friends out celebrating, but I don't see you.  Are you sick?  Call me," demands Devil.

"I hate that guy," hisses J.J.  "Debbie seems to spend a lot of time with him."

"J.J. if I didn't know better I'd think you're jealous," laughs Emily.  

Message two:  6.30 P.M.

"D, it's me again!  I forgot to bring home my science notes for that test on Monday.  I was wondering if I could photocopy yours?  Call me when you get home, and once again **Happy B-day**!"

"_Damn_," whispers Broots, grimacing as he remembered that it was in fact her birthday.  "I totally forgot."

"I'm sure she will understand," comforts Margaret.  "Just be honest with her."

"It's just that things are estranged between us to begin with," informs Broots.  "I don't think she'll ever forgive this one."

Message three:  6.45 P.M.

"Mr. Broots, this is Sergeant Hasher of the San Francisco police department.  When you get in please give me a call.  It doesn't matter what time you get home.  The number is 215-555-1545.  It's very important that I hear from you as soon as possible again that number is 215-555-1545."

Groaning, Emily whispers, "Wonder what she did?"

"Only one way to find out," grumbles Broots.  Picking up the phone and dialing the number the office left.  "Hello My name is Mr. Broots I was told to call for Sergeant Hasher.  Yes, um no my daughter isn't home.  Look if she has… no what… oh…. Yes, I'll be home for the rest of the evening.  Thank you."  Hanging up the phone Broots takes a deep breath.  "That was dispatch, they're sending Sergeant Hasher over here."

The now nervous group waited about a half an hour for the Sergeant to come to the house.  His lights were flashing when he pulled into the driveway.  J.J. looks out the window.  "Broots, Debbie isn't in the car."

"Great, just great," mumbles Broots as he gets the door.  "Sergeant Hasher?"

"Yes," answers Sergeant Hasher.  "You, Mr. Broots."

"Yes," answers Broots.  "What happened?"

"I'm afraid I have _bad news_ for you," replies the officer.

**********************************

Until Later …….


	30. Leaving 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

Casperb:  cruel and unusual punishment? I think I could have been worse. LOL

G:  Thanks so much!! Here is the next chapter!

Jade:  Maybe, maybe not.  Read and find out.

Skydaybreak: waiting, very, extremely anxiously… don't be.  I don't think I do dark Fic's 

OriginalProxy:  bigger hint… I gave three hints!! Granted two were very small.

Enough now on with the story….

Broots Residence

"I'm afraid I have _bad news_ for you," replies the officer.  "Is your daughter home?"

"No," answers Broots.  "What has she done?"

"Done," asks the officer.  "Nothing as far as I know.  I just wanted to inform her and you that her car was found this evening.  It was involved in an accident."

"What," shouts J.J. running into the hallway.  "Where's Debbie?"

"I'm sorry young man," responses Sergeant Hasher.  "Miss Broots wasn't in the car."

"Where was the car found," asks Broots.

"It was located at the interception of Main and Bradley.  There were three young men in the car.  All of whom were seriously injured," informs Sergeant Hasher.  "You say that your daughter isn't home."

"Yes," whispers Broots.

"I take it that it's her car," questions Sergeant Hasher.  Sergeant Hasher questions Broots for a half an hour.  "I'm going to put an ABB out on her."

"Why," demands Emily.  "She wasn't in the car."

"Because the car is hers," replies Sergeant Hasher.  "According to her father she doesn't let many people drive it.  And no one has seen her all day today."

"Oh," gasps Margaret.  "Do you think anything happened to her?"

"It's hard to say Madam," states Sergeant Hasher. "Better to be safe then sorry."  

Sorrel's Restaurant

Earlier the day 

 5.25 P.M.

Tightening his grip, Court nods his head.  "Let go!" is shouted at him, but he doesn't let go.  Shoving her as his friends pull her into the alleyway next to the restaurant, Court smirks.  _This should be fun._  

Pain radiated from his nose, before it started coming from his stomach.  Looking up at the girl before him, Court sees a smirk across her face.  _Damn Bit…_  Smirking as Debbie is hit from behind with a wooden board.  _Who the hell is that?_

"Is this a private party," sneers the brunette woman.  "Or can anyone join?"  

Court watches in horror as the woman beat the crap out of each and every one of his friends in seconds.  _My god the woman has a gun!_

"I take it you boys want to play," purrs the woman.   Horror fills Court; _she's going to kill me! _Swallowing hard, he leaps back as the woman points the gun to his head.

"We were just playing around," laughs a shaken Court, holding his hands up in the air.  "No harm done."

"Really," purrs the woman, clicking the safety off the gun.  "That's not how I saw it."  

Standing steadily on his feet, Court nods to his three friends.  Twisting and running for it, Court hears his friends right behind him.  

"I got her keys!" one of them said.

"Let's take her car," another said.

"Man, I'm out of here!  Didn't you see the gun that woman had.  Debbie must **have connections**," rasped out the other as he booked past them.

Sorrel's Restaurant Alleyway

"Miss P," coughs Debbie.  "I, ah I."

"You were doing fine," reassures Miss Parker.  "For a girl against four boys and one with," kicking the board, "wood."

"Thanks," gasps Debbie.  "I was hoping to make Sam proud of all those self-defense lesions he gave me."

Groaning, "Debbie, Sam _was_ proud of you.  From the first day he saw you."

"Yeah I know," whispers Debbie.  "I just miss him sometimes."

"Me, too.  Me, too," whispers Miss Parker, squaring off her shoulders.  "What the hell is going on that you desperately need to see me?"  Loud squealing tires, causing both girls to look towards the road.

"Oh my car," Debbie loudly shouts.  "Those pricks took my car."

"Debbie," snaps Miss Parker.  "Cars are replicable.  You however are not.  Now lets go inside where you **will** answer my question."

**********************************

Until Later …….


	31. Leaving 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

Casperb:  LOL well here is the next bit.

G:  More?  Well here is more for you.

Keleios: LOL, a good thing! Oh yes!! Lots of people said that when they e-mailed me.

Skydaybreak: LOL!! Thanks as I said before Debbie's mentor is MP.  Of course she kick their a$$es.  

OriginalProxy:  Thank you for loving this story!! I just love reviews.  But very soon this story is going to come to an end.  **Pouts! **

Enough now on with the story….

Sorrel's Restaurant

7:30 P.M.

"Let me get this straight," demands Miss Parker.  "Your father and you have plans but at the last minute he forgets them?"

Sighing Debbie takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I called him to ask him where he was and he said he was an a date with her."

"Her who?"

"His fiancée, Emily."  Seeing Miss Parker's blank look Debbie clarifies.  "You know Jarod's little sister Emily." 

Rapidly tapping her fingers against the table, Debbie knew that Miss Parker famous temper was fastly coming up to surface.  _Things could get bloody._  Clearing her throat, "Miss Parker, I don't think he intentionally forgot."

"I agree with you," mutters Miss Parker.  "I just think that there are some people in your life that need a serious wake up call.  Your father is just one of them."

"What are you planning on doing," laughs Debbie.  "Hunting them down in their sleep."

"Not a bad idea," smirks Miss Parker as she watches the blood drain out of Debbie's face.  "But no, I was thinking of…."

Broots Residence

11:45 P.M.

Pacing back and forth, Broots every now and then would pause go to the window to see if his daughter was in the driveway.  Muttering under his breath he would resume pacing.

"Mr. Broots," getting his attention.  "From everything I hear Debbie is a mature girl, who can handle herself.  I'm sure she'll alright."

"Yeah," states Emily.  "I'm sure she's fine."  _Just doesn't want to talk to anyone._

Parker's Residence

Unlocking the door, Miss Parker gestures for Debbie is enter her house.  _At least Ben is asleep._  Clearing her throat she points to the stairs, "Bed young lady we have work to do first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Miss Parker," laughs Debbie as she goes up the stairs.

"**Daughter mad! _Daughter very MAD!_**" hisses Angelo as he walks closer to Miss Parker.  "Daughter planning," Angelo smiles evilly.  "Daughter gonna get _friend _really good.  _Angelo help!_"

Russell Residence

Early morning

Opening the door, Miss Parker glances around.  Spotting an elderly looking woman Miss Parker walks right up to her tapping her on the shoulder with her gun.  When the woman turns around, Miss Parker smiles coldly at her.

"Surprise," smirks Miss Parker.  "Just when you thought it was safe."

"Miss Parker," whispers Margaret.

Broots Residence

Sneaking in, Debbie made her way around the house.  _Good thing Miss Parker is here, maybe now things can go back to something normal._  Opening the storeroom, Debbie pulls supplies for Miss Parker. Smirking, _lets see her handle Miss Parker._

Russell Residence

Yawning, Jarod blinks his eyes open.  Feeling a sharp tug on his hands when he tries to lifts his hands.  _Feels like shackles. _ Shifting his body weight, Jarod finds himself strapped down. Panic starts to nibble at him.  _What the hell?_

"J.J.," barks Jarod.  Hearing the young man yawn but not response.  "J.J.!"

"What," croaks out J.J. "Could you possibly want?"  Hearing him swift around, "**WHAT THE HELL!**  Jarod, I can't move!"

"Neither can I," snaps Jarod.  

"**Jarod**," bellows Major Charles.  "If this is a prank you're _so_ dead**!**

"**No, _please_ don't **I'm** _begging_ **you," shouts Margaret.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

"**_Margaret_**," screams Major Charles.  

**********************************

Until Later …….


	32. 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

maestra: SHHH! I don't think anyone else has noticed!! _Looking behind me, not yet!!_

Keleios: LOl here is more for you, but sad to say this is fastly coming to an end. 

Skydaybreak: Yes the joke is on Jarod.  _Winks at Jarod, who just smirks at me. Damn!_

spygal44:  LOL, I love Cliffhangers.  If you have read Haunted you **know** just how much I like them.

Cazbarbj: Thanks, I try to write a good story for everyone to enjoy!

Grace: Here is what I have. 

Enough now on with the story….

Russell Residence

Eek, eeek, eeek, the squeak of the wheels coming closer to Jarod's room, had sweat pouring out of him.  _Rains, its Mr. Rains. _ The sound was getting closer to his room, struggling frantically against his bonds, Jarod hears J.J. also struggling to get them off.

"Jarod, J.J, just run," bellows Major Charles.  "Forget about me!"

EEK, EEK, EEEK.  Closer and closer the wheels come to Jarod's room.

"I'm free," hisses J.J. as he jumps up towards Jarod.  Quickly the two men unbound Jarod.  Both had sweat covering their faces.  Glancing around the room, Jarod points to the window.  Both men make short work of getting out of the room throw the window.  Breathing hard they scrunch down, peeking around for sweepers.

Broots Residence

Broots Bedroom

Smirking as she entered the room, her high heels clicking on the floor.  Pulling out her gun, she smirks, as she gets closer to the bed.  _Let's see her handle this._  Standing right next to the bed; she clicks the safety of her gun off.

"Brootise," whispers Miss Parker.  "OH, Brootise!"  _Damn that use to wake him straight up!  Maybe I'm loosing my touch. "**BROOTS**!"  As the man in the bed jumps wake, __maybe not, Miss Parker waves her gun in his face._

"Miss Parker," Broots stutters.  "Where have you been?"  Glaring at the woman who was aside of him, tired down to the bed.  _Nice work Angelo and Debbie!_

Glaring at him in full ice queen form, "Where have I been?"  Pointing her gun directly at his head.  "Tell me Broots, where is Debbie?"

"I don't know," whispers a very frighten Broots.

"Don't know," purrs Miss Parker.  "Could it be that she didn't come home yet?"

"She is a teenager.  Miss Parker she is just rebelling," snaps Emily.

"Really, that's why four boys dragged her into an alley," snaps Miss Parker.  "Just rebelling!  Her car was stolen, tell me Broots did you even go looking for your daughter before going to bed?"

"An alley," whispers Emily.

"Yes. _Stupid an alley!  They and I quote 'were just having fun!'  **Broots**!  Answer **ME**."  Snapping her fingers to get his attention, Miss Parker growls at his lack of an answer.  "Of course not you were to busy screwing your Molly Doll here."  _

"No, Miss Parker I didn't go looking for my daughter," croaks out Broots.

"That's what I thought," mutters Miss Parker.  "When I said that I would hunt you down and kill you if you mistreated her, did you think I was joking?"

"You can't just kill him," cries out Emily.   "Please!"

Lifting the gun close to Broots' pale face, "Good bye Broots it was nice knowing you."  **BANG! **Emily who was strapped down couldn't really see anything, but felt Broots' limp figure lying next to her.

"NOOOO!" shrieks Emily.  "BROOTS!"   Hearing Miss Parker walk away, Emily blinks away the tears from her face.  "You Bitch, how could you?"

"If he had taken better care of his daughter I wouldn't be here," states Miss Parker as she continues to walk away.  "Oh by the way, the Centre already has the rest of your family.  The sweepers will be up in two minutes for you."

(AN: I could have been evil and left it there!! But I won't!)

Outside the Russell House

**BANG!**

"NOOOO!" shrieks Emily.  "BROOTS!"   

Jumping both Jarod and J.J. look towards the Broots household.  _Damn the Centre got him!! _ Looking over to J.J., "We need to get Emily out of there."

" I agree," huffs J.J. "Then we should double back and get dad."  _If fate is on our side, Debbie won't come home until after the Centre leaves.  _

"Sounds like a plan," mutters Jarod.  _Damn if only Miss Parker was running the show!  The two men quickly maneuver around and into the Broots household.  Pausing every few seconds, they glance around for the sweepers.  __Damn this is spooky without two dozen sweepers.  The eerie silence in the house start to get to both of them, when J.J. notices a pair of legs coming out from behind the living room couch._

Slinking over to the couch J.J. almost throws up when he sees that the pair of legs belongs to Debbie, a blood soaked Debbie.  "Jarod," croaks out J.J. shaking so badly that he looks like he could faint or fall down at any moment.

Russell Residence

Major Charles's bedroom

EEK, EEK.  The squeaking of the wheels get closer.  A hand thuds against the door, forcing it open.  Major Charles takes a deep rugged breath, "Raines!  Where _are you?"  Looking towards the door as far as the restraints would let him. _

Suddenly a dark hair little boy pops up in front of him.  "**HI**! I'm Ben!"

**********************************

Until Later …….


	33. 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

maestra: HEHEHE!  I think she would too, but when you're not really thinking straight things just come out.  As for Broots read on!

Keleios: LOL, well I think I have one more chapter after this!

Skydaybreak: wait no more cuz here you go!

Grace: Yes I have been known for being a little mean, but hey that's the fun of it!

Cazbarbj: Yes!! MP's Kid, LOL let's just say that life has gotten no where near simple!

Ann:  Here you go…. 

Enough now on with the story….

Broots Residence 

Family Room

Hearing J.J. croak out his name, Jarod turns to see him shaking badly and pointing to something behind the couch.  _My god are those legs!  Debbie?!_  Moving quickly Jarod gets next to J.J. only to see the same horrific site.  _No! Not Debbie!_  Reaching out to move the couch Jarod hears familiar clicks of high heels.

"Well **what** have we here," purrs Miss Parker.  Stunned both Jarod and J.J. just stand there gapping at her.  "It looks to be my lucky day."  Pointing her gun at them she waves it, indicating that she wants them to move away from the couch.

"But Debbie," argues J.J.

Smirking, "Yes, the little bitch got what she deserved didn't she?"

"_What_," whispers the two very shocked boys.  Both flopped onto the couch looking very close to passing out.

"How," mutters J.J.

"Easily," snickers Miss Parker.  "I shot her, then went upstairs and shot her pathetic father."

 "Emily," croaks out Jarod.

"God, can't she shut up," grumbles Miss Parker.  "She's _worse_ then your mother!"  

Russell House

Suddenly a dark hair little boy pops up in front of him.  "**HI**! I'm Ben!"

"Ah, Ben?"

"Yep Ben," giggles the child in front of him.

"Well Ben where is your mother," asks Major Charles listening for footsteps of the sweepers.  Dead silence. 

"Fixing Oots," replies Ben.  "Mama says he need fix'en."

Hearing soft footsteps Major Charles braces himself for the coming sweepers, "Ben you need to hide."   

Crunching noises, along with the soft footsteps made Major Charles's heart beat faster.  "Ben go hide!"

"NO!" shrieks Ben.  "Tunkle Angelo!  Found him! Found Paw-Paw."  Major Charles gasps in shock as Angelo strolls into the room eating from a Cracker Jack box.  

"Angelo!"

Broots Residence

Master Bedroom

With tears streaming down her face, Emily somehow manages to break free for her binding.  Moving slowly over to Broots she gently turns his head towards her, blinking away the tears. _He's covered in blood! How could she just shot him and walk away!_  Chocking back a sob, Emily leaps from the bed.  _That bitch!_  Moving swiftly she heads downstairs upon the landing she hears Miss Parker telling her brothers that she got what she deserved. 

Watching his sister walk into the family room, Jarod struggles to stay on the couch.  Hearing Miss Parker coldly greet her before she orders Emily to sit down next to him.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by you arriving Emily, that Debbie got what she deserved."

"What about Debbie," whispers Emily.

"She's dead," croaks out J.J.  "Her body is behind the couch."

"What," mutters a horrified Emily.

Jarod wonders what her plan was. _What the hell happened to her? _Looking her over Jarod notices that Miss Parker looked almost the same although a bit pale. _Maybe the Centre has had her this entire time?_

Watching Jarod shudder Miss Parker suppresses a grin.  _Wonder-boy thinks the Centre has had me, stupid boy!_  Smirking at the irritated group, Miss Parker hears the back door opening.  "Ah, the back-up has arrived."

EEEk, EEEEk, EEEK.  

Everybody sitting on the couch paled.

"**BOOOO**!" 

High-pitched laughter floated across the room, as a little boy jumped up and down.  "You scare the Ben!"

"I think I sacred everyone," snickers Debbie as she smirks at the Russell siblings that were on the floor.  "What do you think Miss Parker?"

"I think you have a great carrier ahead of you," purrs Miss Parker as she inspects her nails.   "As an actress.  Oh look its your **_dearly departed_** father!"  Emily starts to sob as she gets up from the floor.  Only to be knocked back down.  "I didn't tell you that you could get up!" hisses Miss Parker.

"Debbie take Ben and Angelo up to your room," orders Miss Parker.  "Then go take a shower.  Don't come down until I call for you."

"Yes Miss Parker," mutters Debbie as she swiftly picks up Ben and heads up stairs.

"Do sit down," sneers Miss Parker.  "I really don't care where you sit just sit."

"Where's Margate," demands Major Charles as he approaches Miss Parker.  

Pointing her gun at him she squeezes off a round, scratching Major Charles's cheek as the bullet grazed by.  "I said sit down, **next time** I won't miss!"

**********************************

Until Later …….


	34. 34

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind 

Reviews:

Tonya: Glad you had a good laugh!  Well here is the next part.

Keleios:  Well one more then an Epilogue... so don't worry.  

Skydaybreak:  Yes Poor, Poor Emily…I hope I wrote this good enough for you.. 

Cazbarbj: You adore it!! Thank you so much!

Enough now on with the story….

Broots Residence

Family Room

When the Russell family along with Broots were sitting down on the couch Miss Parker glares at them.  _How did I want to proceed with this?  I don't want a repeat!_  "As I was saying, earlier to Broots, four boys dragged Debbie into an alley.  Debbie's car was stolen, did anyone bother to go looking for her?"

"No," mumbles the group before her.  _At lest their being honesty with me._

"Fine," hisses Miss Parker, focusing on Broots.  "Explain to me so that **I** understand why you **people** feel that you have the right to _scrutinize every action that Debbie does.  Then dismiss it as rebelling."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," snaps Major Charles.

"Let's see," hisses Miss Parker.  "You tried to crack into Debbie's computer because she's a **DRUG DEALER**! then when it becomes clear that she isn't one.  **NO ONE** apologizes to her."  Major Charles looks abashed, while the others look mortified.

"That's because of Erin," snaps Emily.  

Growling, "It didn't even accrue to any of you to ask Debbie about Erin? Did you even look into this Erin or did you just believe because her because it was convent?"

"Convent?" questions J.J.

"For someone who is suppose to be a _genius you're really dumb," snaps Miss Parker.  "Convent because then **_Emily_** would have a reason to remove Debbie."_

"Why would Emily want to remove Debbie," demands Jarod.

"I don't want to remove Debbie," snaps Emily.  "You're just saying things."

"_Oh please_," rolling her eyes Miss Parker looks at Emily.  "Then tell **me** when was the last time Broots here," gesturing to the man.  "Was **_honest_** with his daughter.  You know the person who **should** always come before you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," dismiss Emily.

"Fine.  Broots tell me when did you finally tell Debbie about you're dating Emily," asks Miss Parker.  Miss Parker spent the next three hours ripping into each person before her.  

By the time she was done Miss Parker announced that she plans to ask Debbie if she wishes to stay with Broots or come live with her.  Broots pleads desperately with Miss Parker saying that everyone has learned their lesson.  Broots stated that from now on would inform Debbie about what's happening around her.

At one o'clock the doorbell rang, J.J. sprang up after Miss Parker told him to get the door.  Upon opening it, J.J. yelled, "**Ethan, Grandma**!"

Upon entering Margaret asks, "Is it safe to come in or should Ethan and I take the kids (Debbie, Angelo and Ben) out for something to eat?"

"No, I think I'm done here for _this_ week," answers Miss Parker as she gets up from her chair.

"This week," asks Jarod.

"What?  You didn't think that I would just show up then vanish again before I was _absolutely_ certain that everything is running the way I want it too.  Did you," sneers Miss Parker at Emily horrified face.

"Now Emily," states Margaret.  "I think Miss Parker has ever right to make sure that Debbie is being treated well after everything that child has been through."  

The rest of the evening was spent with. Ben, Angelo and Ethan played on the swing-set in the backyard while Major Charles cooking off the grill with Jarod and J.J. joining him to stay out of Miss Parker's range.  Miss Parker and Margaret along with Debbie talked over Debbie's choices for the up coming college semester.  Emily and Broots had a long talk in the kitchen.  

Putting Ben into her car, Miss Parker feels Jarod's eyes on her the whole time.  "Something you want to ask wonder boy," whispers Miss Parker as she closes the car door.  Watching Angelo tuck Ben's blanket around the tired boy.

"Who _is_ Ben?"

"My son," answers Miss Parker.

"You never had any children," replies Jarod.

"If you say so," mutters Miss Parker.

"No your medical chart says so," snaps Jarod.

"Which one," questions Miss Parker.  "The real one or the Centre one?"

"What," totally confused Jarod stares at her.

Shaking her head, "Wow Jarod without me chasing you, you have suddenly become stupid."  Hearing him gasping in shock or annoyance Miss Parker continues, "Did you really think the Centre would ask for my permission to create a child?  All it would need are my eggs and a sperm donor."

"Well then who is the father," asks Jarod.

Rolling her eyes Miss Parker open her car door.  "You tell me, **GENIUS**."  By the time Jarod figures out what Miss Parker was telling him she was peeling down the lane.  _I have a child?  _

Looking back in her rear view mirror Miss Parker sees Jarod standing _I can't wait until next week to see what he does!!  _Getting closer to home, _I don't have to wait until next week,_ an evil smile appears on her face, _thank god for instant message! _


	35. Leaving it all behind: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender."  They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT. 

Leaving it all behind:  Epilogue 

Reviews:

Skydaybreak:  I didn't even get into it.  Sorry!

Jade: NOPE!

Enough now on with the story….

Miss Parker's Residence

Three weeks after her showing up

Sitting at her computer Miss Parker muses, _should I tell genius that it's me he's talking too._  Smirking _nah!_  Typing away she receives another instant message this time it's from Debbie.

MPProtégée:  MP got a prob…big one.

ICEQUEEN:  Give me a second.  Brb.

Clicking over to Jarod's instant message. She types her response.

ICEQUEEN:  Just do what I told you and everything will be fine.

PezHead: Are you sure I don't want to scare her away.  

Growling, _damn it Jarod you couldn't scare me away even if you tried.  _But writes instead.

ICEQUEEN:  totally sure…look I have to go… a friend needs advice.

PezHead:  Oh, ok ttyl  (talk to you later)

ICEQUEEN:  ttyl

Clicking onto Debbie's instant message

ICEQUEEN:  what up

MPProtégée:  Court might get off Scott free.

ICEQUEEN:  WHAT!!!!

MPProtégée:  His father is friends with the judge

ICEQUEEN:  can you prove that?

MPProtégée:  NO!

Pausing to think, Miss Parker looks around her computer room before an evil grin crosses her face.

ICEQUEEN:  IS Frankie still hounding you?

MPProtégée: Yes, but what does that have to do with this..

ICEQUEEN:  Get him to help prove your theory

MPProtégée: How?  

The tow women chat away for about an hour before Miss Parker logs off for the day.  

Broots Residence

Debbie's room

Sighing loudly, she hears J.J.'s footsteps approaching her room.  Rolling her eyes, as she notices his reluctance to come near her bedroom door, Debbie turns in her chair.  Spotting him in the hallway she smiles.  "What's up?" he asks.

"Just wondering how I am going to prove the judge is prejudice already," answers Debbie as she turns back to her computer.  Typing away she hears him enter her domain.

"What makes you say that," questions J.J.

"The fact that the Judge and Court's father are friends," states Debbie before adding.  "I heard it somewhere that their golfing buddies."

"Really," mutters J.J. taking a deep breath he offers, "Want some help."

"Help would be nice," laughs Debbie as she adds, "Frankie."

Laughing, "we're back to _Frankie_?"

"Yep." 

Miss Parker's Residence

Three months later

After singing off with Jarod Miss Parker was surprised to get an instant message from Debbie.

MPProtégée:  _Guess what?_

ICEQUEEN:  What…

Laughing at Debbie's goofy smiley face that she pops up.

MPProtégée:  Frankie asked me to the PROM!!!

ICEQUEEN:  LOL!! Did you say _yes?_

MPProtégée:  I was thinking of having him sweat it out!!!

ICEQUEEN:  WHAT!

MPProtégée:  But then he KISSED ME!! : D 

ICEQUEEN:  LOL so what did you say?

MPProtégée: HELL YEAH!! WOO… now what to wear?

ICEQUEEN:  Since I'm coming up this weekend we'll go shopping then.   Ttyl.

MPProtégée: ttyl!!! 

Broots Residence

Debbie's room

Running a hand over the silky smooth material Debbie positively glows. _It's pink!  Can't believe she wanted it to be pink._  Feeling two hands on her hips she looks into the mirror to see J.J. standing right behind her.  Feeling his hands slide across her stomach before intertwining themselves on her stomach she feels herself being pulled closer to him.

"Pink," states the man/boy.  "Can't get over the fact that it's pink."

"I can't believe it either," laughs Debbie as he places small kisses on her neck.  

"Well it's her wedding," mutters J.J.  "We have to respect her wishes."

Turning her head to kisses his soft lips Debbie runs a hand over his arm.  "But still pink?"

"**BOO**!" shrieks Ben.  Causing the couple to slightly jump apart.   "Did I scare you?"

"Hey little man," laughs J.J.  "Don't **do** that."  

"Why," asks Ben looking at the couple.

"Cause you **scared** me," states J.J. ruffling Ben's hair.  Making him throw up his hands to protect it.

"Mommy going to be mad," huffs Ben.  "_Messing with my hair_!  I gots to be the bearer!"

"Ben," sooths Debbie.  "Come here and let me comb it."  As Ben sits down on the seat Debbie offers him.  Debbie combs his hair.  

Just then, Major Charles walks into the room asking that the wedding party start to head downstairs.  Walking hand in hand, Debbie let's go of J.J.'s hand.  Watching him join her nervous father standing next to his fiancée. Both of whom were talking to an equally nervous Jarod.    

Hearing the wedding music start Debbie leans down to Ben whispering, "Are you ready?"

"**YES**," shrieks Ben.  "Today my mommy and daddy are getting married!"  Ben proceddes to grab the pillow he's to take outside and swiftly makes his way to his father, forgetting to go slowly.

"Well," laughs Debbie.  "I think some one is in a hurry to see you married."

"Yeah I know," mutters Miss Parker as she smiles at the group of men waiting for her.

"Are you happy that you came back," asks Debbie.

Looking at her pensive face Miss Parker radiates her happiness in the smile she gives her before answering, "Sometimes leaving it all behind is the worst thing you can do."  Miss Parker signals for Debbie to head down the walkway. 

Linking her arm with Major Charles's, Miss Parker slowly makes her way towards Jarod until Ben shouts exasperated, "**HURRY UP**!" 


End file.
